Coordinating processes is a key prerequisite in optimising resource utilisation and outcome. Coordinating processes in a coherent manner, however, has continued to pose major challenges. Inability to fully overcome these challenges has resulted in substantial additional usage of resources and below optimum outcome as well. In this context, the challenges related to coordinating processes that are vastly different in temporal scales and resource scales in terms of coherent temporal and resource frameworks can be identified as one possible area that demands further examination.
While there has been much progress in coordinating operation of processes towards optimising the resources and outcome, the lack of coherent frameworks that have the capacity to coordinate operation of processes is evident through common examples of process management such as supplying of electricity and obtaining kinetic energy, for instance, in the operation of an electric motor. As evident through this typical illustration, the present approaches have to take the premise that the best possible way to coordinate operation of these processes is to ensure electricity is supplied ‘all the time’, despite the fact that temporal scales and the corresponding resource scales in operation of one process, namely, transmission of electrical energy and those of the resulting process—the motor speed due to kinetic energy—differ a great deal is widely known.
The key technical problem addressed by the proposed innovation can be outlined in relation to abovementioned lack of coherent frameworks mainly due to the fact that widely adopted approaches in the field of process management so far do not provide sound bases for incorporation of operation of processes that occur in temporal extents shorter than the smallest time unit adopted in such approaches (e.g. the operational steps in computing based process management systems), for example, transmission of electricity in an equipment, formulation of a plurality of microscopic scale bonds in a chemical process and transmission of an electromagnetic radiation beam in a device (e.g. an Infrared beam in a device) as entities in terms of a common temporal scale together with their respective associated processes. Due to lack of such bases for incorporating operation of these processes in terms of a common temporal scale, differentiation of their respective temporal extents (e.g. differentiations between a specific duration of supply of electricity and a specific duration of maintaining required kinetic energy in motor) on a consistent and robust context specific manner has not been possible so far, resulting in remarkably sub optimum utilisation of resources and outcome as well.
The present innovation as its technical solution to the problem outlined above discloses a computing based generic approach that facilitates incorporating operation of such processes as quantifiable entities in terms of a common temporal scale, thus establishing a coherent framework for coordinating operation of different processes that have varied temporal scales, namely, those occurring in temporal extents shorter as well as longer than its variable operational step enabling its adoption in a wide range of practical applications and advantageous as further described in detailed description below.